The Future Can Be Scary
by fan2anubis
Summary: With High School gone and the future becoming realty, everybody discovers the true horror in growing up. With drama coming down and the future turning the opposite of what they expected, they regret what they are now. But hey, the future can be scary...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One I look back at the house. It looks the same. Same creepy looking house. The brick walls, the plants growing on the walls, seeming to taking over the house. It makes me tear to think about this place. Now, that I graduated. It s been a couple years, probably around 1-2 years after I ve graduated from Anubis House, the place that started it all. I am already grown up, it s sometimes scary to think about the future. Excuse me ma'am, we re about to demolish the house and you need to move away from here, A construction worker interrupted my thoughts. I understand, sorry, I replied, backing away from the house, soon turning into nothing but rubble. The school closed down a couple months ago, by the end of the school year. So they were demolishing all the houses and the school. I sneaked away from the site to the back of the house and saw two tombstones. One said... Victor Rodemaar Junior, strong heart and will always be in our hearts, and, Victor Rodemaar Senior, Smart as them all. I heard from Trudy months ago, before the school closed down that Victor had died from a heart attack. He s been living for like 100 years, that s a pretty long life! Sorry you didn t get to live forever like you wished, Victor, I whispered, placing my hand on the tombstone. Same for you, Victor Sr., I added in. I glanced at my watch and saw the time. I had to go. It was time for me to get back to my university. Oh, I didn t tell you, I m studying to become an archaeologist. And also had my own house close to the university. I haven t been in college for long, probably for about some months. So, I still didn t really meet anyone new and still don t get to my classes very fast. Once I got back to the university, I was lurking in the hallway, along with other students, having their break time. I continued walking around, trying to get a hang of the place. I had been looking around so much, I didn t even know where I was! I decided to ask someone for help. Uhh, excuse me? Sorry to bother, could you help me with directions of where I am?, I asked a random person in the hallway. When he turned around, I got nervous. Oh, sure! I ll...h-help y-you..., He stuttered back at me. He seemed nervous as well. We both knew each other. I knew him. It was Fabian Rutter. My ex-boyfriend from high school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Uh, is your name Nina Martin?, Fabian questioned me, just to make sure it was actually me. Yeah, hello Fabian, I replied. This was one of the most awkward moments I've ever had! Going to the same college as my ex-boyfriend, awkward. Nina! Wow, I never thought I would see anyone from Anubis House ever again! Especially you..., He smiled a little as he talked. I refused to smile, I didn t want to think he still liked me for all these years. I actually had a boyfriend, and I did not want to tell him who it was. Yeah, same for me..., I said quietly. This time I put on a smile, a little one though. So, what have you been doing?, He asked me. I am studying to become an archaeologist, I replied. He put on a bigger smile than before. Me too!, He shouted. Great, I thought. Now we re in the same classes. Great..., I tried to put on a fake smile. So, do you live around here?, He questioned again. Yeah, I live some blocks away from here, I told him. We should get in touch sometime. Why did I say that?, I thought.  
Sure, I ll see you around!, and he left. I think he might have feelings for me still. I wonder what he would think when I told him I was dating Eddie. Patricia and him had broke up the year we graduated and I had no idea why. Then we got in touch and eventually became friends and started dating. Once I got home, I heard the TV on and knew Eddie was there. He went to a university, too. Just not mine and he was studying to become a Lawyer. It was surprising since he never thought he would be that when we were in high school. I m guessing you came home early?, I came behind him by surprise and hugged him. Correct! So how was your day?, He asked me. So many questions today! I sat beside him on the couch and leaned my head on his shoulder. Oh, today was pretty good. I went to go visit Anubis House, the house we went to when we went to boarding school. It was getting demolished, I explained. That s too bad, that house was filled with mystery, He relied. I laughed and so did he. Also, guess who also goes to my university?, I asked.  
Uhh, who?, Eddie questioned back.  
I saw Fabian Rutter. From Anubis House. Remember?, I said. Eddie took time to think, until he replied. Oh, I remember him. I roomed with him back at boarding school!, He commented. That s the one!, I told him. I tried not to mention that he was also my ex-boyfriend, so he wouldn t get jealous or anything. Wow, that s great! We should invite him here one day!, Eddie suggested. That got me nervous. I didn t want Fabian to know that I was dating Eddie now. What if he still liked me? That would be disastrous! Uh. . . . . . .I ll talk to him about that. . . . . ., I told Eddie. He smiled and he left to the kitchen . I quickly took out my phone and called the one person who could help me. Amber Millington .  
TBC 


End file.
